Feliz Cumpleaños
by Sinc
Summary: [One-Shot] Porque aquellas dos simples palabras y un día neutro son lo que él más atesora, lo que guarda en lo más profundo de su corazón como una invaluable memoria, lo que le da la determinación para poder seguir sonriendo.


**||Disclamer||**

 **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen exclusivamente a Jun Mochizuki.**

* * *

Era 17 de enero y eso solo podría significar una cosa; el cumpleaños de Lacie.

Nadie sabía cómo ni cuándo pero Jack se las había arreglado para averiguar la fecha del nacimiento de su amada y había pasado una semana entera intentando convencer a Glen de festejarla.

Fue difícil, vaya que lo fue, pero con el válido argumento de "Este será su último cumpleaños." nadie podía luchar y el Vessalius terminó por salirse con la suya.

Así, aquella noche del día 17 todos los preparativos fueron terminados y a la hora pactada los pocos invitados que tuvieron el honor de poder asistir llegaron.

El sonido de la música comenzó a inundar el aire y las personas, envueltas en sus elegantes ropajes, comenzaron con la danza.

Todos se veían felices y parecían disfrutar del momento. Todos excepto…

— Odio esto.

La voz de Lacie inundó los oídos de Jack, quien simplemente la observaba con una expresión sorpresiva.

— Pero Lacie…

Él se había esforzado como nunca en aquella fiesta. No solo por el hecho de haber tenido que procurar que nadie revelara a Lacie que se festejaría tal evento, sino que había puesto mucho de su parte para conseguir todo lo necesario y lograr que todo se entregara a tiempo. Obviamente nadie se lo había pedido, pero era el último cumpleaños que celebraría la mujer que él tanto amaba y quería que fuera algo especial. Quería que ella lo disfrutara.

— Desháganse de todos, no los quiero aquí.

Su rostro mostraba la evidente molestia que sentía. Ella no quería ninguna fiesta, no había nada que celebrar allí.

Glen optó por tomar cartas en el asunto y se negó rotundamente a dar por acabada la celebración cuando apenas acababan de llegar todos los invitados. Sería algo muy descortés y dejaría a los Baskerville en ridículo.

Enfadada con todos, Lacie huyó de la mansión. Ya era algo mayor para seguir haciendo esa clase de cosas pero eso era algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Era su cumpleaños. Haría lo que fuera que le placiera.

En la mansión comenzaron a formarse grupos de búsqueda a escondidas, pues no querían que la huída de Lacie acabara con la atmósfera festiva que se había formado entre los presentes. Aunque nadie parecía notar la ausencia de la persona festejada y la realidad era que a nadie le importaba, habían sido invitados a la mansión Baskerville, cualquier cosa fuera de eso no era de sus incumbencias.

— Déjalo Oswald, esto fue culpa mía, yo la buscaré.

Pronto el Vessalius abandonó la mansión y fue en busca de la mujer a la que, con sus buenas intenciones, había molestado sin dudas.

Caminó por horas sin rumbo fijo ya que no había un lugar en concreto en el que ella podría estar. Caminó con la esperanza de ir por el camino indicado. Caminó pensando en las palabras que elegiría para disculparse. Caminó tratando de imaginar cómo le diría aquel simple "Feliz cumpleaños."

Porque no era solo un cumpleaños cualquiera, era cumpleaños de Lacie, y aunque ella había odiado la sorpresa que Jack le había preparado, a él no le importaba. Aún sentía que aquel día era el más especial. Aún tenía deseos de hacerla feliz y darle a saber lo importante que era para él.

Tardó un poco más de tiempo pero finalmente la encontró, sentada en un simple banco en algún parque al azar. La felicidad que sintió mientras dirigía sus largos pasos hacia ella era indescriptible.

— ¡Lacie!

Ella no volteó. No se movió. No realizó sonido alguno que demostrara haberlo escuchado. A él no le importó, la conocía demasiado bien, y amaba cada parte y cada actitud que veía en ella.

Se sentó a su lado en silencio. Si ella no quería hablar no había problema. Él estaba conforme con el simple hecho de haberla encontrado.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Cuestionó, inflando un poco sus mejillas y desviando la mirada para que él no notara su infantil expresión.

— ¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Vine a buscarte! Entiendo que no quieras pasar este día en esa fiesta pero eso no…

— No es eso. Quiero saber por qué estás aquí, intentando hacerlo todo por tu cuenta.

Eso lo desconcertó. Tenía muy claros sus sentimientos hacia esa mujer pero nunca había reflexionado al respecto. No tenía una respuesta clara que darle.

— Lacie…

— Eres un tonto, Jack. Lo he oído de Oswald… pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños…

Jack no sabía cómo un dato como ese había logrado molestar a Lacie pero no le sorprendía para nada.

— Es verdad, pero…

— Tendrías que haber gastado tu tiempo en organizar una fiesta para ti mismo, y no para mi, tonto.

Eso era, ahora todas las piezas encajaban en su lugar. Así fue que Jack comprendió de qué se trataba todo ese problemático asunto.

— Yo quise hacer esa fiesta para ti, creí que de esa forma te haría feliz.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a oír palabras dulces de boca del Vessalius, tan acostumbrada que no se sentía halagada ni avergonzada cuando las escuchaba. Era como oír cualquier otra cosa.

Él lo sabía, sabía como Lacie se sentía, era tan obvio. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y con su dedo índice señaló a una torre que se hallaba cerca de ellos.

— Lacie, mira eso.

Extrañamente ella obedeció, moviendo su cabeza y fijando sus ojos carmesí en el lugar señalado. Allí, en lo alto, el reloj de la torre marcaba claramente las 23:59.

— Ese reloj indica que falta solo un minuto para que acabe tu cumpleaños y entonces ambos estaremos en tiempo neutro. ¿Lo entiendes?... Esa es la fina línea entre tú y yo… solo veinticuatro horas de distancia.

Ella no entendía a qué se refería el Vessalius, pero oh cielos, ella nunca lo entendía en absoluto.

Aún así, tenía cierta idea de lo que él quería decir. Tras pensarlo un poco y recordar cada experiencia y cada acto que ese hombre había cometido por ella finalmente supo lo que ella quería decir... no... lo que ella quería expresar.

 **5…**

Lacie dejó de mirar al reloj y fijó su atención en el hombre junto a ella.

 **4…**

Jack notó la mirada sobre él y giró su cabeza para observar a la mujer.

 **3…**

Ambos se quedaron prendados de la mirada del otro.

 **2…**

Carmesí contra Esmeralda.

 **1…**

Ya no pudieron contener el aire…

 **00:00**

 **La campana sonó.**

— Feliz cumpleaños, Lacie.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Jack.

* * *

— ¡Jack! ¡Jack, mira!

Una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y vestido blanco corrió hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre mientras movía un papel de un lado a otro. Pero aún a pesar de sus gritos él no respondió, su mirada se perdía a lo lejos, yendo más allá de lo que aquella ventana en aquella torre podía revelar.

Su mirada no se posaba en algún lugar en particular, sino que navegaba en lejanos recuerdos que parecían más cercanos de lo usual.

— ¿Jack?

La niña comenzó a preocuparse, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma. Si algo malo le ocurría a él ella se ocuparía, ella lo resolvería, tenía el poder para hacerlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Alice! ¿Qué me decías?

Preguntó, intentando llevar su atención a la pequeña que prácticamente pedía a gritos su atención.

Y ella, aliviada de verlo regresar a la normalidad, volvió a agitar la hoja de papel en frente de él, animándolo a agarrarla.

— ¡Mira esto! ¡Él me pidió que te lo entregara a ti!

Él… Jack supuso de inmediato que se trataba del Núcleo del Abismo, sabía perfectamente sobre el contacto que había entre él y Lacie en el pasado y el que había entre él y las Alices en la actualidad.

Pronto tomó el papel entre sus manos y se apresuró a leer lo que allí yacía escrito:

 **"** **Feliz cumpleaños, Jack."**

— ¡¿Qué dice, qué dice?!

Casi había olvidado que Alice aún no sabía leer muy bien, pero no importaba, nada importaba. Porque allí, escrito en esa hoja, estaban escritas las únicas palabras que había necesitado oír cada 18 de enero desde que ella desapareció.

Y aunque esa noche no ocurrió nada más y aunque oficialmente aquel 18 de enero no fuera cumpleaños de ninguno de los dos, ese día neutro entre ambos se convirtió en el verdadero día especial que Jack atesoró aún después de su muerte.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Lacie…


End file.
